The present invention is generally related to radio transceivers and more particularly to improved flex-lock dovetail mounting apparatus for radio transceivers and accessories.
In the prior art, radio transceivers and accessories were typically separately mounted in a vehicle, such as, for example, the radio transceiver being mounted in the trunk using a mounting tray attached to the floor and the accessory being mounted in the vehicle using a mounting bracket attached to the dashboard or floor. As a result, long cables were required both between the radio transceiver and the accessory and between the radio transceiver and the vehicle battery. These prior mounting approaches are not only costly in both required materials and installation time, but also inflexible and restrictive as to possible positioning and location of the radio transceiver and accessories.